New Start (revised)
by fan-girl-1602
Summary: What if when Bella left Edward she decided she didn't;'t want to live anymore ? What if she went to the ancient Voltori and asked for her death ? However when she gets there she finds things out she never expected !
1. Chapter 1 - When He Left

Chapter One -

It was finally happening, Edward was leaving me! I should have guessed it happen sooner I mean I was just a human who mixed with the wrong people (or vampires to be precise). It started out a semi normal day I mean Edward was being weird but that was kind of to be expected after my birthday fiasco, but things really started to get strange when he took me in the woods. We stood there for a little while until he came out and said that he didn't love me and that I was just a toy to him and his family. I tried pleading with him but it didn't work (it was very hard to persuade Edward against doing anything so I had to accept that he had made his decision – whether I liked it or not he would be leaving). He then ran away, and I tried my best to follow I really did but it was hopeless after all he had vampire speed on his side. Soon after this realisation I must have tripped because I fell to the ground and became aware of this throbbing pain in my chest. All I kept thinking was why did he leave me? The pain in my chest was becoming worse and worse making my vision hazy. I could feel myself slipping in and out of conciousness. The final the thing I was aware of was a pair of strong arm reach down and lift me up before the darkness overcame me.

When I came around I realised I was in my room and that someone had placed me on the bed. It didn't take long before Charlie realised I was awake and he came to my side. I really didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't think straight

"How did I get here?" I blankly asked him

"Sam and the others found you in the woods and brought you back, what the hell was you doing out there Bell's you know it's not safe how could you put yourself in danger like this" he sounded more disappointed than angry.

I just sighed not knowing what to say. There was nothing to say I was empty without him, without Ed . . . I couldn't even say his name without the pain surfacing. There was nothing left anymore I didn't want to sound like one of those girls who couldn't function after a break up but really I was I had become so dependant on him that I couldn't even live my life. I remembered the ancient vampires that he told me about and thought if I went to them, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me as I merley just a human who knew to much. Heck they might even enjoy it! The whole Cullen family had told me how malicious and inhumane that whole coven was and how they expected everyone to follow their rules. Well the Cullen's had broken the biggest one of all, so I would be doing them all a favour turning myself in. Maybe it would be the best thing for everyone. So it was settled I was going to Volterra in a week. Until then I would just have to endure the pain!


	2. Chapter 2 - Travelling to Volterra

Chapter Two -

Finally, the week had come to an end. The huge pain in my chest was growing stronger and stronger the longer I was apart from him until it was almost unbearable, I knew I had to end it no matter of the consequences. The plane tickets were booked for 10am I still didn't know how I was going to say goodbye to Charlie, or maybe I wouldn't it was going to hurt his either way. If he had already left for work then I might be able to get out of the country before he returned. So I packed a light bag (I wouldn't need much after all I would be gone in a few days) and was out the door in around half an hour.

However, it wasn't as easy as that – it wouldn't be would it? When I stepped out the house Jacob Black was standing there. He looked like he was just about to knock

"Where you going in such a hurry Bella" was the first thing he said to me

"I'm . . . Uhh . . . Going to . . visit my . . . mum why" he frowned and I thought it was up he wouldn't believe me after this I was such an awful liar and he knew that. We spent so much time hanging out he was bound to see right threw me

"You've packed light" he asked doubtfully

"Yeah I usually keep all my clothes out there you know so I don't have to take them out everytime" I replied getting more and more into this lie but again he frowned still not believing me

"Well can I drive you to the airport"

"Oh no you really don't have to I can just call and taxi or take the bus" I told him, if he took me there, I would have to explain to him why I was getting on a plane to Italy instead of Phoenix

"Honestly its no trouble I was headed out anyway" he was adamant he wanted to take me I'd just have to give in

"Sure . . . If you want" so with that we both got into his Volkswagen Rabbit and headed towards the airport.

When we arrived he parked up in the drop off zone. We both sat there for a few seconds before Jake said "aren't you getting out this is the airport"

Suddenly my emotions began to kick in I was never going to see this boy ever again he had helped me through so much and I was just going to disappear without any explanation. The tears began welling up in my eyes and all I said was "tell Charlie I'm sorry" before I opened the door and sprinted out of the car heading towards terminal 6 where my plane would be going from!

The plane wasn't very crowded so I ended up sitting next to the window in a row of my own. I never thought leaving Forks would be this hard! I turned on the little tv screen in front of me and wached a few movies before the plane finally landed. It took a while to get everyone off the plane but when we did I hailed a cab and told them I wanted Volterra and we took off.

The cab journey lasted for what seemed like forever although in reality it was probably only and hour or two.

When the driver dropped me off on the outskirst of the city my nerves started to kick in and I wanted to go home but I knew that wasn't an option now! I had to finish what I started. Heck they probably flagged me the second I arrived in Italy, there was no escape.

I got to the castle entrance and found that a very beautiful women was luring people in to the castle (she must have been a vampire) and took my oppertunity to go forward.

Everyone was so excited about being in Italy touring a huge castle and some was even talking about what they would have for lunch after the tour finished – I had a sneaking suspicion that we was all going to be the lunch. Our tour guide then pushed back a huge brown oak door and I saw everything.

There were the three kings sitting on the throwns and others surrounding them. The one in the middle said "welcome to Volterra" before I could register they all attacked and the screaming began. They weren't just screams though these were screams of pure horror, no matter how long I lived I would always remember those screams – even if it wa sonly going to be a few more seconds.

Before I even knew what was going on I was being edged into the corner by what I recognised from Carlisle portrait in his study as Caius. I never reached the wall though as he had his hands around my back and pulled me close to him. The last thing I felt was his razor sharp teeth cut into my soft flesh and he began draining me completely of blood taking slow pulls until I faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meal Time

Chapter Three -

Caius POV

The second she walked in the room I flagged her delicious scent, it had a slight hint of strawberries to it. Usually I despised humans and everything they stand for, they are so weak and fragile but this girl made me feel guilt for her. I hadn't felt these kinds of emotions in centuries. I wanted to run down there and rescue her from her fate until something clicked in me what was I thinking she was a worthless mortal I had killed hundreds of her kind before why should she be any different.

As soon as Aro uttered the infamous words we went straight for the meal and of course I went for her first. She started to back away into the furthest corner she could find and I followed her. At one point Felix tried to grab her but I growled at him fiercley declaring this girl mine. She continued on her path backing away trying to get away from me (how foolish). Before her back hit the wall, I grabbed her and bit into her neck. I was sure I heard a sigh come from her fragile body, but I ignored it. Her blood exploded into my mouth and it tasted heavenley, better than any I had ever tasted in my 2000 years of being a vampire.

After I had taken around 2 gulps her small body went limp and all of a sudden I felt so much guilt that I had removed myself from the girl. I didn't know anything about her yet I felt this massive urge to protect her. I ran away with her into the reception to get her away from all those bloodthirsty vampires, I wouldn't let anything happen to her but Aro would be very angry if I injured anyone in his guard. When all of the other worthless mortals had been killed my brothers came out to me and saw this girl with me.

"why is this girl alive and in your arms dear brother" was the first thing Aro said to me in a concerned manner. I couldn't help but growl when he spoke about her in this way, what was happening to me! I was meant to be Cauis Voltori the ruthless one and here I was refusing to kill a mere human girl! I caught a glimpse of Marcus with a huge grin on his face – which hadn't happened since his wife Didyum (and Aro's biological sister) had died. This was all very strange and I needed to get away from them. I dropped the girl to the floor and ran. Even though every muscle in my body was telling me to take her with me I knew it wouldn't be safe for her to be around me when I feed. I ran and ran until I reached a village in Russia I had never heared of, it was here I decided I had to hunt. What is going on with my life I thought to myself allowing my urges to take over and my inner monster to surfac


	4. Chapter 4 - Realisation

Chapter Four

Sleep was peaceful, and I loved being surrounded by nothingness but at some point, I would have to go back. I began to shift around uncomfortably and sure enough immediately someone was at my side calling my name frantically!

"Isabella, Isabella"

Why couldn't they just leave me alone I wanted to die peacefully but I wasn't even aloud that luxury! After a few minutes more of that voice calling my name I tried to tell them to go away but all that came out was a groan. This wasn't death, death was easy, but this was anything, but. I must be alive. Great even when I death doesn't want me!

"Isabella, please wake up" the voice sounded so angelic and calm that you just couldn't ignore it even if you wanted to so my eye slowly crept open only to find a vampire sitting there staring at me.

"hello Isabella I am Aro"

"why am I here?" was the first thing I asked

"why do you say that with such disappointment Isabella surely you would be pleased that we saved your life" he said in a worrying tone. It angered me that he was trying to avoid my question so I asked again

"why am I here?" I demanded

"well I hoped to wait until everyone was here before anything was mentioned but as it seems you are not going to leave this alone very well I will tell you . . ."

There was a long pause and I was just about to say something before he began again "you my dear are the mate of a king, Caius Voltori to be specific"

I was stunned, I can't be mate of a king I was a normal human – granted normal humans don't really get involved with vampires and live to tell about it but still I was left wasn't I? So I obviously can't be that special!

"what, no no I . . . I can't be I was mate to another vampire"

"well I would love to know who this mystery vampire is?" He must have seen the fearful look in my eyes as he quickly dismissed the subject "well my dear you are mistaken and so is this other vampire you are the mate of Caius, I will admit though at first it strange you would just walk striaght to us but I suppose fate works in strange ways

"how do you know this I mean he almost killed me doesn't scream mate to me"

"my brother and co-ruler Marcus has the power to read bonds and he has shown me that the bond between you and Caius was very sudden but also is one of the strongest he has ever seen!"

Whats happening I came here to find peace in death but instead have found a whole new life with a different mate. Wait, what if he didn't want me either. I mean he almost killed me and I was only human compared to a vampire king like him I was nothing!

"no" was all I said in response

"Isabella what do you mean no"

I sighed trying to building up the courage for what I was about to say to him

"I mean no I won't be his mate I came here wanting death and that I shall find whether you give it to me, I get someone else to or I just finish the task myself"

Before I even finished the sentance I was up and running away. However, I had only taken a few steps before I felt cold hands on my shoulders pulling me back and I was in this strange vampires arms. I began to cry for the first time since he had left me. I sobbed and sobbed for what felt like hours and he just let me.

"what happened to you Isabella to make you this suicidal"

I didn't know what to say I hadn't even opened up about what happened between me and him to anyone I wouldn't even know what to say.

"I . . . He"

I began to feel very light headed and black spots were appearing in my vision. Aro began to frantically call my name

"Isabella, Isabella stay with me

When I showed no signs of response he gently placed me in the bed before exiting the room and that was when I finally lost conciousness


	5. Chapter 5 - Caius

Chaper Five

When I regained conciousness I felt the presence of another vampire was in my room and I had an instinct who it was. When I opened my eyes my thoughts were confirmed, this vampire was Caius Voltori. I was officially freaked

"good morning, how did you sleep angel"

I was confused as to why he was being so nice to me after all of the things I had said to Aro surely he would hate me mate or not maybe it was just an act and he was plotting ways to kill me as we speak. I couldn't ignore him forever!

"okay I suppose" was all I responded with

"Aro told me about you feeling towards the situation"

Oh this is what he came in here for he didn't care for me he just wanted an explaination. I suddenly remembered what I had been told about how ruthless, evil and sadistic Cauis could be and how much he hated humans. Why was he being so nice to me or maybe this was just the way he liked to kill his victims by lulling them into a false sense of security

"and" was all I could say

"and . . . I was curious what could have happened to a little girl such as yourself to make her think she had no way out other than of course death"

"well I'm sure you know about my relationship with, with Ed . . . another vampire" I couldn't mention his name I didn't want to get them in trouble even if they had broke me they didn't deserve that its not his fault I wasn't good enough. Plus, it still hurt to say his name out loud

"he . . . he left me"

I didn't even realise how quick my breathing and heart rate had become or that I had begun to cry until Caius edged closer to me and took me into his arms. It was the strangest thing as I didn't feel worried about him being there. I might even stretch to say I was comfortable there! All the adrenaline must be draining from my body as I began to feel tired and my eyelids became heavy.

"this still doesn't mean I want to stay, you know what I want" I said to him in a droopy voice

Suddenly I was felt him leave, although I was never jolted once it must be something to do with his age that made him that much more graceful. My eyes shot open and I looked up and I was alone Caius had obviously become fustrated with me. Was this all my life was going to be saying something to upset someone and they left me. I couldn't be alone forever there was no other way I had to do this! I walked over the the window and began to climb out of it. I looked down and OMG it was high. Edging away from the window I closed my eyes. Then the door clicked open, great just my luck someone would come back

"Bella, Bella where are you" It was the angelic voice of Cauis

"I know your in here, I can hear your heart beat, love please come out I mean you no harm" he pleaded with me and I really wanted to go to him every muscle in my body was telling me to but I just couldn't if not for me then for him! I was broken, and I couldn't expect him to fix me.

He must have heard me as the next thing I know he was hanging out the window begging for me to come back in

"please Bella, don't do this" he sounded like he was on the verge of tears, I didn't even know vampires could cry

I didn't know what to do. I could jump but that would break him by the sound of it but if I didn't then it could break him all the same.

"please you might fall love you could hurt yourself" he began to climb out of the window and I panicked and edged further away from him. He slowed down but never fully stopped, I couldn't outrun him he was a vampire.

"just come with me, we can talk about anything you want just come back inside, I won't let you jump"

"I don't want to jump" I screamed "I just can't do this anymore, you won't want me, he didn't so nobody else will just let me go"

"never, I'll never leave you" and with that he grabbed me, and I collapsed against him maybe I could make a life for myself here. He took me inside and we sat there for a while until I fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6 - Going to Die

Chapter Six

As soon as I woke up, I knew I had moved. This wasn't the place I fell asleep, it was cold and hard as opposed to the soft bed I fell asleep on earlier. What was going on.

I could feel my body trying to pull me back into conciousness but my mind wouldn't allow it to happen! Even with my great effort my body was beggining to resurface and with that the pain just kept getting stronger and stronger until all I wanted to do was scream in agony.

I opened my eyes and my thoughts were confirmed I had been moved from the house (where I was before). I was in a cave and right infront of me was a women with firy red hair was staring at me. If looks could kill!

There was something vaugley famililar about this woman, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what.

"you've got to be strong now Isabella or this will be way to easy, I suppose you're wondering how you got here, well I have been searching for you for weeks and when I heard you was with the Voltori well I figured they was going to kill you but wanted to do it for myself and here we are! "

And with that she stamped down on my leg. I heared he snap of bones and then I finally remembered where I had seen her before! She was James mate, the one that he killed to save me!

VICTORIA !

The torture felt like it went on for hours, even when I blacked out, I could still feel the pain and the shiver of death approaching.

"your such a weak human, to think that you could be mated to a vampire disgusts me, your nothing, even an animal drinker deserves better than you" she spat before I blacked out again due to the pain.

I began to feel as though I was being pulled back down to Earth again and despite my best efforts I was begining to regain conciousness again! When would enough be enough I wanted to die, I was willing to die. But no Bella Swan never gets anything she wants.

I faintly heared the familiar growls of vampires but didn't really take much notice until cold arms lifted me and began to run. The grip they had hurt, it was almos unbearable and I screamed in pain hoping someone would rescue me from my fate. However, then the vampire just fell to the ground and me along with them. That's strange vampires were meant to be graceful they didn't fall!

I was on the floor all alone until a familiar vampire approached and picked me up but instead of the vice grip the last person had this was gentle and made me feel welcome.

"dormire mia principessa, mi prenderò cura di te" **(sleep my princess, I will take care of you)**

And even though I had no idea what he said I got the idea and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I began to feel really achey! Like something had run over me repeatedly, someone must really hate. Oh thats right someone did – Victoria!

I laid still for a few minutes trying to piece together what actually happened and remember every detail. All I got was Victoria kidnapped me, tortured and abused me and then Caius showed up and saved me before I blacked out.

I forced my eye open a crack and was pleased to be meeted with the sight of a bedroom!

"Bella . . . Bella are you okay . . . how do you feel"

"awful" was all I said "what happened to me?"

"I'm not sure your in a fit state to hear about it right now my love, you need to sleep more you went through a traumatic experiance"

"no, I want to know what happened to me and I want to know now . . . everything" I said in a harsher voice than intended

"very well, but you may not like what you hear very much" and he began "after I left you for a meeting an unknown vampire must have gotten past the guard and kidnapped you"

"Victoria" I cut in

"I'm not 100% sure what happened to you between the time it took me and the rest of the guard to get there but I do know that she tortured you because she thought you was Edward's mate and he killed her mate, kind of a mate for mate situation. When we arrived you was curled up against a wall covered in blood however Victoria saw us all she picked you up and fled! I admit she was fast but not quite fast enough. Alec used his powers on her to cut off her senses and she fell to the ground. She was then captured and killed immediately!"

"What happened to me after this?"

"Well I brought you back here and got Aro to call his doctor friend who told us that you would recover in a couple of days you just need regular doses of morphine to dull the pain. Now my angel will you please go to sleep you need your rest."

"you expect me to sleep after hearing that plus I'm not even tired, I'm fine" I replied

He sighed and said "I was afraid you might say that, luckly the doctor also prescribed you some healing meds to mend the damage done by Victoria. I do believe they have some side effects, one being extreme drousiness."

He brought out a syringe and brought it closer to my arm but I quickly turned away. I hated needles. Everything about them! But I don't think he cared as he just pinned me down to the bed and as much as I tried to struggle he stuck the needle in my arm despite my cries for him not to.

"I'm sorry my darling but that had to be done now you must rest you have a long road of recovery ahead"

My eyelid began to droop and I could feel the meds working their way around my system, putting me to sleep. They work fast I could already feel myself being pulled under.

Caius pulled me close to him. I tried to pull myself away but even in my strongest state I was no match for a vampire, so I just gave in to the darkness and slept!


	7. Chapter 7 - Escaping

Chapter Seven

When I opened my eyes I saw that Caius had not moved from his position around me, even when I tried to squirm away he just tightened his grip on me until I eventually gave in and lied there. It must have been about an hour before he finally let me go and I sat up against the headboard

"you stayed"

"of course I did dear, you are very interesting to watch, you sleep talk you know"

I blushed and nodded

"I've been told before . . . Renee, my mom, used to tease me about it all the time" I chuckled to myself before returning back to my usual state of the past few weeks misery. A few minutes passed before I told him "I still don't want to be here you know, can't you just let me go"

"well . . . my dear, I am afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter, you will continue living with me in these quarters until I decide to change you, or you decide if you will, and then we will be together forever my love, so no, in answer to your question, I cannot just let you go that would be absurd"

"you can't stop me, I will just keep trying until I finally succeed and there's nothing you can do about it" I told him with a tough expression

"I was afraid of that and I'll think you find I can stop you, I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive no matter what the cost, I don't care if you hate me or not as long as your safe"

I just huffed and pulled away from him trying to prove my point

"Can I ask you a question my love" he said in a soothing voice edging closer to me

"I suspect your going to despite what I say so go for it" I replied in a harsher tone than intended

"What is it that is making you want to kill yourself and I promise you we can fix it, I won't let anything happen to you ever"

"I told you the one person I loved in all of the world didn't want me, why would I want to live with myself after that anyway humans are supposed to know about vampires technically I should have been killed the second I walked into this place"

"But my dear I want you, I love you with all of my heart and that is something I have never said to anyone before. Please have me and I can make your life whole again, it doesn't have to end you are barley 18 my dear"

I wanted to say yes to him, more than anything in the world but I couldn't suffer through the pain of rejection again. It killed me last time, maybe not physically but mentally and what if next time I did end up dead! But there was no point thinking like that if everyone thought like that the human race would have been wiped out centuries ago.

"I have been rejected before and it almost killed me, it would have killed me if not for you and your brothers, I will be with you . . ." he gave me this huge smile that I thought only Emmet was capable of before I continued "but I want you to promise me you will never leave me like he did, I can't go threw it again"

"I would never, I love you so much Isabella"

We sat for what felt like hours in a comfortable silence, his arms wrapped around my tiny form. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be but easy, being with him was going to be the easiest thing ever if it carried on like this.

As I began to relax I start to feel extremely tired. How could that be I only woke up a few hours ago. Must be the morphine still in my system making me drowsy. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier until finally I closed them and sunk against him allowing myself to sleep. I was almost there when I felt Caius shift from under me and my eyes shot open, was he leaving?

"it's okay my love I'm not going anywhere but your tired and must rest, I'll stay until you wake up"

I sighed but again closed my eyes agreeing that I needed to sleep and this time the darkness came automatically engulfing me!


	8. Chapter 8 - Acceptance

Chapter 8

When I woke up the first thing I realised was that I was not in my room, then the memories came flooding back from the past few days and I calmed down. I looked around a saw a note on the bedside table

 _My Isab_ _ella,_

 _I would love to stay and be with you when you wake but unfortunatley_ _a case came up that I just couldn't miss_ _scheduled for this morning and don't think it woud be approppriate for you to be there_ _by my side, maybe one day though_ _. I will be back as soon as possible my love,_

 _Caius xxx_

I felt a little sad that I wouldn't see him for a few hours but regardless got up and slowly walked over to the bathroom only to find the most magnificent place I had ever seen. It had tiles as white as snow and everything was polished to perfection. For a short moment I wondered who cleaned the Voltori Palace but soon dismissed that topic assuming they had cleaners similar to the receptionists they had and climbed into the shower. It felt like hours I just stood there and let the steaming hot shower run down my body, it was a relaxing feeling and it felt amazing to finally do something a normal human girl would do!

When the water ran cold I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around myself and set off in journey of some newer clothes.

To my surprise when I took a look around I couldn't see a wardrobe or even a draw in sight. There were three doors out of my bedroom. I knew that one lead to the luxurious bathroom, so maybe one of them lead to a walk in wardrobe. I opened the one closest to me and just my luck I found racks and racks full of the most gorgeous clothes I had ever seen (let alone worn) in my entire life!

I paced around the wardrobe for a bit after realising that they didn't have any trousers (or anything modern) I settled for a blue dress that came just above my knee and was prepared for the day in a castle full of vampires. Why was it vampires were always attracted to me!

After laying on my bed for a little while I was bored out of my mind, I just had to do something, but what? I decided to take a short walk around the castle after all I mean this was a huge place what was the chance that I would run into anyone.

I had been walking for little under 5 minutes when I heared stamping footsteps making there way towards me. I thought about turning back the other way but didn't see the point at their pace they would catch me up in seconds regardless so just continued walking. A little under 5 seconds later this huge figure came out of the shadows and walked straight past me. I thought I was in the clear until a huge gust of wind blowed from the open door just down the hall and made the vampire stop and turn around.

"human" he said with a total shocked look on his face "how did you get here" he questioned, I'm sure the owners of this castle wouldn't like it very much if they found _little girl_ roaming their corridors alone.

I was lost for words but that didn't matter even if I did speak there was nothing I could say or do to stop him getting what he wanted – me.

I didn't even realise what I was saying until it was out "you don't want to hurt me they won't be happy"

"and who would be able to hurt me on your behalf _little girl_ , do you know what I am" he shouted

Suddenly I felt this huge pain blow strike my chest and I fell backwards smashing my head on a wall knocking me out cold.

Edwards POV

I had brought a little cottage far away from my _"family"_ after we was forced to leave the small town of Forks. After I was forced to leave my Bella behind. She was the only thing that made me feel alive if you could even say that. Now I was just a shadow of my former self. I remember the first time I saw her, with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that she could use to hypnotize me into doing anything she wanted!

When Alice told me she wasn't in Forks and that her father didn't know where she was I knew something terrible had happened to her. I couldn't live without my Bella, she was everything thing to me, when I saw the look on her face after I told her we was leaving it took everything I had not to grab her and run away. But what good would that have been. She was safer without me but now she was most likely dead. Driven mad over what I did to her, I killed her and I couldn't live with that.

I was going to the Voltori to tell them what I did. I will leave my family out of it and demand they didn't know of her and then they would kill me. It was the only way!


	9. Chapter 9 - Confrontation

Chapter 9

My mind was foggy and sounds were distant, almost as if I was underwater but even through all that I could hear the sounds of my mate reassuring me everything was going to be okay (I'm not sure if he was trying to convince me or himself) and that I was 100% safe. I wanted to return from the dark place I was in now but I couldn't. It was just so peaceful here. No pain! No suffering! But there was also no Caius! I had to go back to him, the darkness would be there for my return but right now my mate needed me and I needed him.

I forced my eyes open only to be rewarded or rather punished by a bring flouresent light and snapping my eyes closed. I heared my mate chuckle and then whisper

"the lights are down, you can open your eyes piccolo angelo"

I opened my eyes again and was met by his beautiful blood red eyes. I cleared my very sore throat and just about managed to say

"what happened to me" before entering a coughing fit

When I had finally relaxed he sat down and told me everything

"don't try to talk love, your throat may be sore for a few hours although we have given you something to get it cleared as soon as possible as for what happened when you was walking one of our guest vampiresaw you and obviously thought you was food and attempted to drain you" he began to growl at that but still continued "I became aware of this incident when Jane came rushing into my office extremley panicked and told me everything. Demetri had stepped in a ripped the vampire to shreads but you had been injured in the process. I of course rushed off to try and find you and here we are"

"I'm not going to do well as a human here am I" I said with a slight smirk. I was sort of trying to lift the mood but obvoiusly Caius wasn't having it as he didn't even crack a smile!

"Don't worry my dear I will make sure you always have some kind of protection from now on whether you be in this room or walking about the castle"

I smiled again at that happy to finally have someoe who cared about me as much as he did. He then began to look quite sad as if he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how.

"don't beat yourself up about it, there's nothing you could have done, you don't need to protect me if anything it's my fault for wondering around alone" I told him

He immediately interrupted, "don't ever say that, you have every right to wonder wherever you see fit I only wish you could do that safely and as for protecting you it's my job and I want to, don't you worry about that"

I smirked at that knowing I had found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with

He hesitated before saying "I am also going to have to take you down to my brothers and have you tell the story of your life before you came here to them"

I began to panic at that "what, why I can't live through that again Caius when I came here I thought that was it that I would never have to go back to that, to have to relive it"

I could see the pain in his eyes. I know he hated to hurt me but I couldn't help feeling scared at the fact I would have to relive one of the worst experiences of my life.

He hugged me and we sat there for a bit until my eyelids began to feel heavy and droop down I was ready to fall asleep right then and there until Cauis lifted me up and said

"you need your rest, I can take you down to my brothers when you wake"

I broke sharply out of the sleepy fog that threatened to drag me in, still feeling tired but I realised what had to be done, "no, if I'm going to do this I want to do it now, so I don't have time to change my mind or have to keep going over it in my head".

I could still feel my mind telling me to sleep but that would have to wait.

He looked at me with a worried expression but picked me up anyway and we sped towards Aro's study. When we arrived I was surprised to see Marcus already there but that thought soon left my mind when Aro looked up "so Bella you are ready to tell your story" he said with a curious tone

I sighed . . .

"I'll never be ready but I guess now is a good a time as any"

I sat down and began to explain

"I met Edward and his family on my first day at Forks High School, he was in my biology class. He seemed strange he kept staring at me through the whole class and it seemed like he wasn't breathing, it made me feel uncomfortable, and then he suddenly disappeared. Just when I thought he had left the school he came back and life went on with him. One day I was cornered by a gang of rapists down an alley and he came to my rescue"

I said this more sarcastically then orginally meaning

"I thought he was going to kill them all then and there with the daggered looked he was throwing them but he got a hold of himself and drove away. I began to suspect something was wrong with him and then eventually I figured it out. He's a vampire and so was the rest of his family. Life was normal until then - or as normal as you can get with a vampire. I met his family and they all welcomed me as one of there own. But then when I went down to play baseball with his family and a group of Nomads found us. One of the males, James smelled I was human and instantly started a fight. Anyway to cut a long story short I was taken back to the Cullens house and hiden by Alice and Jasper in Phoneix while everyone else lead his away. But he used one of my old video tapes to make me think he had my mother and I met him in my old ballet studio. He was starting to kill me when Edward came in a saved me yet again".

By this point Caius was practically roaring. I turned to him and said "you know I'm never going to be able to finish the story if you keep on like that"

He smiled but did as he was told and I continued

"After that James bit me but Edward sucked the venom out. I ended up in hospital for a few weeks, blood loss and a few broken bones but life soon went back to normal. It all changed on my 18th birthday, I was over at the Cullens opening gifts and I got a papercut. Most of them was okay but

Jasper lost control. I don't blame him, he was the newest to that diet and had to handle everyone else's bloodlust as well as his own keeping in mind he had Edward's considering I was what he called 'his blood singer'. Anyway, he lost control and went for me. I was pushed back into the wall by Edward and had to have stitches but then life carried on. Edward seemed distant until that one night when he took me into the woods and told me he didn't love me"

I felt the tears falling down my cheek but wiped them away and continued with the story after all I had come this far couldn't give up now

"He told me that I was just a toy for him and his family and that they were bored of me now and then he left I was so hurt that I wanted to die and that is how I ended up here.

By the end of that I was completley exhausted and feeling the heartbreak all over again although not nearly as bad as last time. I also felt a dryness in my throat after all that talking and quickly had a glass of water in my hand.

Caius and Aro began a conversation that I only heared a few sounds of before laying down. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the sofa"


	10. Chapter 10 - Backstory

Chapter 10

When I woke up I was still in the same room and Aro and Caius hadn't moved.

I could faintly see their mouths moving but they was obviously talking to fast, for my human ear to catch up.

After 5 minutes or so I heard chuckling and then a voice I could finally hear

"Isabella I know your awake and have been for a while I could hear your heart rate change"

With that I turned to look at him and he smiled (which had fast become my favourite sight in the world)

"what was you talking about with Aro and Marcus, I couldn't make it out"

He sighed "that my love is because you wasn't meant to hear it, don't worry it's not important now"

"you can't tell me that and expect me not to be curious, I promise I can handle whatever it is, I am not as fragile as you think"

"very well but I still don't think it is a good idea. Aro has just called the Cullen clan to tell them they are being requested here in Volterra however they do not know why, we are planning to keep that a secret until they arrive"

I only realised I wasn't breathing when Caius grabbed me and told me to take a breath all I could say was "what are you going to do to them"

He had a worried expression on his face and as much as I tried to calm down I just couldn't stop thinking about how the Cullens left and how that made me feel

"you don't need to hear anymore my love, the mere mention of the name has made you go into hysteria, I don't want to push you over the edge"

"I'm . . . fine" I breathed out barley at a whisper before going into deep breaths

"no, I'm sorry but that is all I am going to tell you tonight" and with that I was being cradled into his cool, stone hard chest which made me feel more and more relaxed until finally my breathing had slowed right down to normal speed.

"Please don't hurt the Cullens they didn't do anything wrong it was Edward who told me they warned him against it but he did it anyway"

"I know Isabella but they still allowed a human to have knowledge of our kind and we need to know whether they intended to change you and whether or not they knew Edwards plan to leave you. I know your my mate but we cannot bend the rules we will have to put them on trial and decide a reasonable punishment then however one thing I can promise you is that they will never be able to hurt you again"

I sighed, disappointed that the Cullens may be killed because of me but in the end there was nothing I could do, they had broken a law, but then I had an idea

"what if there was a way I could show that the Cullens are innocent apart from Edward then would you be able to let them off" I ask him desperate for any way to help them out of their fate

"I suppose yes if you was willing to stand infront of the trial and listen to their sides of the story but I have to let you know my dear that vampire trials are ruthless and sometimes do not end in the best ways"

I knew he didn't want me to do this but I had to help them after all it was my fault that they was in danger in the first place!

"I'll do it" was all I had to say

"as long as you believe yourself ready then I will not stop you but if you change your mind at any point just tell me and you will not do it, they will be here tomorrow so I must go and prepare will you be okay here alone"

I nodded thinking that would probably be best after all I needed to think about what I was going to say

"Jane and Alec will be outside if you need anything"

With that he was out the door and I was alone again!

 **Edward POV**

They had taken my Bella – the Voltori had her. As soon as I stepped foot in the country I could smell her wonderful floral scent and traced it to the castle. I had to rescue her. How long had they had her ? Were they trying to torture infomation out of her about us? I had to rescue her so I got the weaponary needed incase of a fight and headed up there to take her back!

 **A / N -**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I've been on holiday so packing and unpacking. I'll try and update twice this week to make up for it.**


	11. Chapter 11 - There Coming Back

Chapter 11

I sat alone in my room for what felt like hours, waiting for something to happen. Anything. Eventually I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being sharply awoken by a cold hand on my arm dragging me out of bed. I knew it wasn't Caius straight away, I could alway sense if he was with me and right now I could only sense danger and that was never good! I looked up straight into the face of the boy I once loved with everything I had. Edward!

"Edward" I said voicing my exact thoughts

"yes its me Bella, we have to leave now, come on I'll carry you out the window" he said with a sense of urguency behind his every word

"no" was all I managed to say. The boy I had been willing to kill myself over wanted me back but I didn't want him I had finally made a life for myself and moved on but he wasn't involved in it.

"what do you mean no, you have to, I'm not leaving without you, I came back for you"

"I'm sorry but I have to stay here" with that I began to back away towards the door. Just as I got my hand around the door handle he grabbed me and as much as I tried to shake free he wouldn't let me go and the struggling was pointless! I was just about to scream before he put his hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear

"I'm going to take you away _my_ _Isabella_ I don't know what they've done to you but this is absurd you are mine and are coming with me, whether you like it or not"

With that he pulled me on to his back and jumped out of the window. I felt a bit of a thud as we hit the ground but before my mind even registered we was running. Far away from the castle. Far away from my mate! With every step we was taking away from the castle my heart was calling for him more and more until it was almost unbearable. What would he think when he realised I wasn't there, would he think I ran. No, I couldn't possibly run away from vampires he knew that as well as I did (after all when I first started staying there I tried multiple time but they always caught me). He would smell Edward's scent and track me. Would he ever find me or had Edward already made sure we was untraceable?

Before I knew it we was bording a plane to who knows where and no matter what I did I couldn't get away. I don't think he can kill me, he still must love me in a twisted kind of way after all he came all the way to Volterra to rescue me. I rested my head as far away from him as possible getting ready for the long flight!

The next thing I knew I was being jolted awake by a cold hand telling me we had landed. It took some time to process what had happened but then I remembered. Edward had kidnapped me! I didn't know what was going to happen now. I knew there was no way he would let me return, after all he would be killed for his crime.

We got into a little car and began our drive to the city. After a while I thought about everyone back in Volterra. Caius! They would know I was gone by now wouldn't they? I felt salty tears running down my face and that was went the long silence had been broken

"Bella, I'm sorry but I had to get you out of there they would have killed you. It's the Voltori you know what they do to humans how did you end up there anyway? I should never have brought you into this world it's not for a human. I'm so sorry" he sounded so appoligetic I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Then I remembered he kidnapped me if he cared about me like he said he did he would have let me stay when I told him I didn't want to leave!

"they wasn't going to hurt me. Like you said it's the Voltori don't you think if they wanted me dead I would be long dead by now. Edward they're going to find you why don't you just leave me here and I'll make my own way back that way you can make sure they don't find you. I have to go back Edward, please" I was practically begging right now.

"I've left you once before and I'm not going to do it again, why do you want to go back so much I am your one love. You wasn't meant to move on you was meant to come and find me. That's all I wanted"

Was he trying to blame me for him leaving, wo wo wo . . .

"I hate to tell you this Edward but your not my only love when you left me I found my true mate. He doesn't just like the smell of my blood he loves me for me and he will find me so let me go now or he _will_ kill you" I was trying to taunt him and maybe even scare him but right now it just looked like I angered him.

He didn't say any another word to me untill we had driven right up into London city centre and got into our apartment. Then something I never expected happened. He grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall with such a strength that I'm surprised the wall didn't smash. My head was spinning and I fell to the floor!

The final thing I felt was a kick - or maybe a punch - right in the centre of my chest before I blacked out!


	12. Chapter 12 - Edward

Chapter 12

I was roughly shaken awake by the same vampire who knocked me unconcious in the first place. Edward!

"even in your dreams you don't seem to want to shut it _girl._ He's not coming for you and you know why because he doesn't love you. Did you truly believe a Voltori king could be mated to you, your nothing but a pathetic human. I'm all you've got left"

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes threatening to fall down with his every word. I knew that's what he wanted and I couldn't show him I was the weak human everyone already believed I was.

"he does love me, I know he does" I told him with as angry a tone as I could gather

Edward just snorted and walked out of the room. The second he left I began looking for an escape route but the only way out I could see (other than the door) was the window and I wasn't planning on killing myself before I saw my mate again, I wasn't that desperate they would find me. He would come for me, heck he was probably outside now looking for a way to get me back without Edward noticing.

I was only half concious when I heared an ear splitting shriek coming from just outside of my door. I instinctively jumped up and backed as far as I could away from the door ready for whatever made that sound to come through. SMASH! The door came flying off his hinges and a vampire I had never seen before but dressed in Voltori robes came towards me.

"Bella, you must come with me right away I'll get you to safety" he said to me with an underly tone of urgently

I just shook my head to signify I wasn't going anywhere "I'm not leaving without Caius, how do I know if I can trust you, you might be working for him!"

"Master Caius is held up at the moment dealing with your kidnapper he instructed me to come and get you, I would never work for that low life scum"

"I'm not leaving without Caius I don't care what he told you to do" I shouted

I began to run but of course only made it a few steps before being restrained into a stone tight grip

"Let me go, I want to see Caius" I shouted thrashing and screaming

"please Isabella Master Caius is busy and he specifically instructed me to get you out of the building and as you will not go willingly I will have to use other methods"

With that the vampire holding me picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the window and ran. I wasn't sure where we was going until the vampire carrying me put me down just outside of a run down hotel.

"I want to see Caius, take me there or I will find a way there myself" I said with a lot more bravery than I was currently feeling

"and how far would you get a couple of steps maybe, Caius will be back in his own time. I suggest that you get some sleep untill he returns, I'm sure tomorrow will be very eventful"

When we arrived into our room I sat down on the bed

"what's your name anyway" I asked the vampire who kidnapped me (for the second time)

He laughed and replied "the names Demetri and I thought I told you to get some sleep"

I huffed and laid down "I can't sleep until I know Caius is safe anyway I don't know how you expect me to sleep after all that"

"well I could always make you, master Caius can protect himself I the politest terms miss but you would be a burden for him to protect and would only serve to endanger him more"

Seeing some reasoning behind his thoughts and remembering the last time Caius made me sleep I instantly relplied "I think I can probably sleep on my own actually"

I closed my eyes but sleep wouldn't come no matter how hard I tried. Eventually I just stopped trying and laid there with my eye's closed. I must have drifted off at some point because the next thing I know I was awken by cold arms cirlcling themselves around me. I turned around to see none other than my mate – the one I had been wanting to see all day.

"Caius" I said with joy before sitting up and hugging him with such force I am surprised I was still standing

It's me my dear I am so sorry I let that happen to you, I should have been there to protect you, if anything had happened"

I cut him off with a sharp kiss letting him know that I didn't blame him at all

"you couldn't have known it's not your fault I'm just glad your here now"

"we're going to need to move you to a hospital my love, Edward did a bit of damage to some of you bones"

I felt him tense up as he said his name

"can I not just sleep and we go tomorrow" I begged

"I'm afraid we must go tonight as we cannot tell the extent of your injuries, but do not worry if you are tired I will carry you and you can sleep"

I smiled faintly before curling up into his arms and falling into the darkness


	13. Chapter 13 - Kidnapped Again

Chapter 13

When I opened my eyes I was instantly blinded by the bright flurescent light shining directly in my face. It forced my eyes closed and I refused to open them again until I heared the angellic voice of my mate

"it's okay my dear you can open your eyes the lights have been turned off"

I did as he said and found that he was telling the truth (did I really think he would lie to me) the room was dark apart from one ray of light that shone through the curtain to show the day. My head and chest was throbbing and when I raise my hand to try and sooth them I found it blocked by none other than an IV. I hated these things so instinctivley the first thing I did was try and pull it out but I barely had my hand around it when I was pulled away and held by a stone tight grip not allowing me to move my hand at all.

"Please just take it out" I pleaded "I hate needles and whatever this is called"

"I'm sorry but it has drugs in it to heal up the last bits of damage you will have to be patient my love"

I sighed but knew he wouln't let me take it out so gave up trying to fight it. I decided to quiz him instead . . .

"how long was I out?"

"around a week on and off a bit"

I gasped "how was I out so long? That's impossible"

"of course not on your own, the nurses and doctors wanted to keep you sedated so your body could have a chance to rest and heal, I was so worried about you, I promise I will never leave your side again"

I was filled with so much joy that I blushed a bright red colour making him chuckle lightly before getting up

"where are you going" I asked him

"I've got to let Carlise know you are awake my dear he and his family have been very worried" as he walked out I heared him say under his breath "just not as bad as me"

When he was gone I reached for my IV cord and took it out of my arm – I mean I had seen it done enough times I was always in hospital. It began to bleed a lot more than normal and then I realised I had done something wrong – trust me!

I began to start feeling light headed and the room was spinning quicker and quicker until I felt a cold hand on my forehead and then another on my arm trying to hold me still. I attempted to shout but that just lead to another cold hand being placed across my mouth.

"I was somewhat aware of a prodding feeling on my inner arm but then a sharp painful prick right in the centre (exactly where the IV originally was) caused me to bite down on whatever was covering my mouth and a single tear to escape down my face.

Then it all went away and the darkness surrounding me began to draw back. I opened my eyes a crack and saw my mate sitting there looking at me with a concerned expression. I tried to sit up but then his hand just moved to lay me back down

"I wouldn't try that if I was you, you lost a lot of blood when you pulled that thing out and still may be a bit weak"

"I'm sorry about that I thought I could do it without damage I've seen it done enough times"

He sighed but didn't say anything to continue so I decided to

"your mad at me, aren't you?"

"of course not my love I was just worried and to think I can't even blame anyone"

I felt my eyes welling up with tears but I tried to hold them back, I had to show him I was strong

"I'm really sorry" I snivelled to him

"don't cry, I love you so much and this will not change that, nothing ever will"

I was so happy he forgave me I didn't know what I would do if he didn't. I just hugged him as tight as I possibly could never wanting to let go.


	14. Chapter 14 - Hospital

Chapter 14

I have never been so happy in all my life. I had everything I could ever want, a loving family and a mate. However, there was one thing I still missed and worried about back in Forks. Charlie! I wonder how he must be feeling I mean I just disappeared on him and never came back. I turned on the tv (which was newly installed into my room this morning on my return from hospital) and switched on the news only to find that I was on there!

"SEARCH FOR MISSING TEEN BELLA SWAN STILL CONTINUES, SHE WAS LAST SEEN IN HER HOME TOWN OF FORKS WITH BOYFRIEND AND FAMILY, THE CULLENS"

Oh my God! Charlie called the news because I dissapered I guess I should have expected it a little but not on such a large scale! I started hyperventilating unsure of what to do surely they would find me. Charlie must be so broken! I heared was someone enter the room but couldn't make out who it was – my eyes glued to the screen!

"Isabella, Isabella are you okay?" the voice sounded panicked – I think it was either Alc or Felix

I tried to say something but couldn't get enough time in with the breaths other than to point at the tv! I was scooped up into cold arms and we was running

"CAIUS, CAUIS" the vampire carrying me was shouting

My vision was starting to turn hazy with the amount of oxygen I was taking in but I just couldn't calm myself down. Not until I felt another set of cold arms around me and then a purring sound coming from his chest. Caius. I was finally able to calm down enough to turn and look at him.

"Bella are you okay I was so scared when Alec came into my room holding you I thought something terrible had happened" he said with a sense of dread. I saw the venom tears begin to pool in his eyes and began trying to calm him down by telling his what really happened.

"I was sitting watching tv and decided to watch the news to find out what was going on in the world since I left and saw Charlie on there trying to find me. I've put him through so much since I left and I just feel so guilty, he didn't deserve any of it" I began to sob into his cool chest for what felt like hours.

"it's not your fault my dear you was hurt and looking for a way out thank godness you didn't get it but now your here, I will talk to my brothers about what we do from now but you need to get some rest"

"I'm not tired" he frowned "really I'm fine don't worry I just got myself in a state over it can we talk to Aro and Marcus now" I batted my eyelashes but he still seemed unsure so I added the last bit "please" and he couldn't resist anymore.

"okay" he said with a sigh and that was that we was racing through the castle and towards the throne room.

When we got there he walked up to his throne and I followed. Aro looked at us and Caius explained the situation to him.

"well the way I see it Isabella"

"Bella" I interupted

"Bella, you have three options. One you leave it and do nothing. Two we tell him about us and turn him. Or three and you go home and tell him you cannot stay in Forks and leave. Of course I will not tell you which one to pick it is entirley up to you after all he is your father"

"the last one I couldn't turn him into a vampire I won't let him do that and it's killing him not knowing where I am, I just don't know what I'm going to tell him"

"of course we will stand by your decision, you leave this evening, that gives you time to decide what to say, Jane please take the princess back to her quarters, we have a nomad coming in and I don't think _Bella_ wishes to see the hearing"

With that we was off back to my quarters and packing all of my things. Or the bag of things I would need (after all we would only be there a couple of days). Jane wasn't to happy with the little amount of things I brought and packed more but nothing to much. Then she had to go and attend to the hearing and I was leaft alone!

All I could do now was wait till Caius came back and we could leave. I decided to take a little nap to pass the time.

I woke up around half hour before we was meant to leave and decided to take my bag down to the main reception. On my way down I ran into Felix who wasn't happy about my wondering around the castle alone so escorted me the rest of the way to reception where the rest of the guard was waiting.

Caius came up to me and picked me bridal style and Felix had my bag and we was off to my hometown of Forks.

When we got on the private jet we all sat in the main quarters talking and laughing before my eyes began to get droppy and Caius took me into a little bedroom to get some rest.

"don't leave me" I mumbled sleepily

"never my angel" with that I let sleep overcome me!


	15. Chapter 15 - Back Home

Chapter 16

I was shaken awake by my mate a few hours later

"we have landed in Port Angles my dear, lets go and see your old family shall we"

On that note he picked me up bridal style and we was zooming towards Forks at vampire speed. When we got to the little sign,

 _ **Welcome to Forks**_

 _ **Population – 3120 people**_

I began preparing what I would say to Charlie, I mean how do you tell your father that you ran away to Italy planning to kill yourself but instead was faced with a totally new family and had found my mate! Not to mention the fact that I then had to tell him I wouldn't be coming back so he would never see me again!

Caius must have heared my panic as he changed direction and began running to the little meadow me and Edward used to sit at. I would ahve to ask him how he knew about it. When we arrived he put me on the floor

"are you okay to talk to your formed family, I know that it would cause you great pain to hurt him but even more if you lost him due to the law, I am so sorry it has come down to this. I never wanted to hurt you" I sighed at that last bit causing me to feel very sorry for him

"it's not your fault, you have laws that have to be upheld, he couldn't know about you without being changed and I don't want that kind of life for him, he deserves better"

"okay my dear but just remember it won't be easy on you to walk out on him like that he won't let you go easily"

I sighed "I'll do whatever it takes to make him safe and this is what it takes, besides I've done it before it should be easier this time" I said remembering back to when James was tracking me

With that we began to walk towards my house. The closer we got the more worried I was becoming I didn't know what I was going to say I didn't want to hurt him but I had no choice.

We arrived at my house. Caius was going to wait outside so Charlie couldn't see him but not so far that he wouldn't be able to help me if needs be.

I walked into the house and just like old time Charlie was asleep on the sofa. I went over to him and woke him up. The look on his face made me want to melt.

"Bella, is that really you" he looked so happy to see me and I couldn't help but feel a guilty considering what I put him through.

"yeah dad" I said feeling tears begin to form in my eyes "it's me"

He jumped up and hugged me so tight I wondered where all this new strength came from. When the hug came to an end the questions began

"where the hell have you been Bella I have been worried sick, don't ever do that to me again"

"I'm so sorry dad, I just needed a break I suppose" I said, unsure of what else to say but now came the hard part, I had to tell him I wasn't coming back. "dad, I know I put you through hell but I have to leave again and this time I won't come back" I cried to him

"what . . . what do you mean I just got you back Bell's I'm not going to lose you again, I'm not that bad of a father am I? We can spend more time together if thats what you want"

I jumped up and ran upstairs to pack my stuff "no dad, your amazing it's me I just can't do this right now". He followed me upstairs so I had to slam my door closed and to my surprise Caius had already packed the things I needed.

"I'll wait outside my love" he whispered in my ear before jumping out the window. I opened the door and walked downstairs, Charlie hot on my tail

"Bella you can't leave me again please I'm begging you, I just got you back"

I turned around and looked him in the eye "I've got to go I can't be stuck in this town for the rest of my life. I don't want that!". This left him so stunned that it gave me my chance to open the door and get to the car. I put the keys in the ignition and began to drive, afraid to look back at what mess I had left Charlie in"

The next thing I felt was someone cling onto the side of my car and move me out of the way so they could drive. It made me jump at first but then I saw it was Caius. I began to cry!

"what have I done, he's going to hate me forever" I sobbed

"no one could possibly hate you my dear, he will forgive you" I cried into him for the next half an hour until we came to a bridge. That was when I finally looked up to see Alice Cullen standing right in the middle of it

"STOP" I shouted but apparently he didn't hear me as we was still going full speed towards her. The next thing I knew she had moved out of the way and was now running beside the truck. She put her hands on it but it wasn't what I thought, she had hate in her eyes and the next thing I felt we was tumbling off the bridge. As I fell I closed my eyes and the last thing I felt was cold arms and water surrounding me before I fell into blackness!


	16. Chapter 16 - Goodbyes

Chapter 17

I awoke in my mates arms surrounded by the buzz and life of an accident. I briefly wondered who had been injured before I remembered it was me. Alice had run my truck off the bridge with both me and Caius in it. As I began to sit up I felt cold arms push me back down onto my mates lap

"abbi pazienza mia cara saremo andando a casa presto **(be patient my dear we will be going home soon)** " my mate whispered in my ear

The next thing I knew I was being carried away to the jet taking us all back to Volterra! I was placed on the bed and immediatley and shot straight up to meet 4 pairs of red eyes staring at me – Jane, Alec, Felix and of course Caius.

"what happened the last thing I remember was seeing Alice in the bridge before we crashed" I said so quickly that if everyone in this room wasn't vampires they probably wouldn't have gotten a word of it!

Everyone looked to the floor when I said crashed except from my mate (I knew I could always count on him to tell me whatever)

"we didn't just crash tesoro **(darling)** when you saw Alice she was running along side your car and pushed us off the bridge, luckily I was able to get you out of the car before any real damage could occur but regretfully Alice escaped and we fear she may come after you again" by this point venom tears had began to gather in his eyes and all I could feel was rage. How dare she, I thought she was my sister. Just you wait till I become a vampire Alice Cullen I'm going to make you die a very very painful death! I hugged him and slowly everyone began to filter out until it was just us in the room.

"what are we going to do about it" I said slowly

" _I_ am going to drop you back at the castle and then go with some of the guard to find and kill the dark haired Cullen"

By the end of the sentance he was growling so loudly even my human ears could pick up on it but then something clicked in my head

"wait when you say I what do you expect me to be doing" I quizzed him

He sighed before saying "you will be staying in the castle under the protection of Jane and Alec where no one can harm you"

"WHAT!" I shouted "they're the best you've got on the field you can't leave them hear what if somthing happens to you, do you think I couldn't live with myself if you was injured because of me?"

By this point I was practically in tears and shouting, Caius pulled me into a hug which calmed me slightly

"how else am I meant to protect you, you mean everything to me and therefore Jane and Alec can protect you while I'm away as you said there the best we've got"

Then I had an idea, worth a shot at least

"NO I can't let you endanger yourself for me, how about you use me as bait to lure her in and then attack, she won't be expecting it "

He sounded absolutley disgusted by this idea "ABSOLUTLEY NOT" he roared "I will not allow you to put yourself in any type of danger for this"

"but . . ." I tried to defend my idea

"no buts it's not going to happen, now get some sleep I'll still be here when you wake" he could see the questioning in my eyes so he added "I promise"

With that I gave in a slept the entire flight to Volterra and then most of the car journey as well. I finally awoke when we was just pulling into Volterra. Neither of us said anything until we arrived at my bedroom.

"I have to go now Bella the hunting party is ready for me"

I began to panic, he can't leave me, I began to panic so much tears were breaking through

"no" I cried "you can't leave me, what if something happens" I hugged him with all of the force I could muster "you have to let me go with you, I promise I will keep out of harms way, I promise"

He sighed "Bella you know I can't do that, I can't have you in danger and if your away from the castle you are in danger, she's tried to kill you once do you think she'd hesitate to do it again"

"I'll be under protection, I am going with you, I have to"

He took a deep breath was he finally considering?

"I'm so sorry Bella but I can't have you leaving the castle and putting yourself indanger"

With that he took a needle out of his pocket.

"no, no, no, please, I'll stay here just don't stick me with that" I cried I couldn't have him knocking me out. What if something happened

"I'm so sorry amore mio **(my love)** but I can't have you following me and endagering yourself"

He stuck the needle in my arm and I immediatley felt it take effect.

"be careful Caius I can't lose you" I whispered trying to stay awake as long as possible

"of course my dear I will be by your side when you awake" and he was off

No I thought I had to go after him I slowly got off trying to move as fast as possible but with the sedative running through my veins it was only a matter of time before it consumed me!

I ran as fast as possible to the throne room unsure of if I was even going the right way but I got there eventually when I finally found the strength to force open the door. Everyone was looking at me,

"Caius" was all I whispered

"I'm so sorry Bella, he's gone but I promise he will be back"

I began to cry but refused to give in I had to find him so I tried to run to the other door and was so concentrated I almost didn't hear Aro say

"Alec"

Before I was encircled by arms and picked up. I tried to fight him off weakly but it was no use, even in my strongest state I was still human and couldn't fight off a vampire

"Let me go I have to find Caius" was about all I managed to say before the darkness I had been fighting finally took over and I felt nothing.


	17. Chapter 17 - Goodbyes Part 2

Chapter 18

The second I woke up I was off the bed and running towards the door. Still a bit sleepy from that sedative I stumbled more than usual on the way but when I got there I found my path blocked by Jane and Alec. I knew it Caius had left them behind they both looked very shocked to see me standing there.

"Bella what are you doing awake already Master Caius said you would be unconcious at least until sun down that's another 6 hours?" Jane asked me curiously

"I was to worried to sleep I have to help get to Alice I could be a strong aset she's tracking me so maybe I could lure her in and then you kill her, please if anything happen to Caius" I wanted to break down and cry by this point but I had to prove that I wasn't the weak human everyone thought I was so I held them back.

I attemted to push past them but they stood there like a wall and refused to let me past. I was getting more and more aggrevated the longer they stood there I tried everything ; I punched, I kicked I even attempted to climb them but it was no use!

"Isabella we can't let you leave the room, your just going to hurt yourself trying" Alec said apologetically

I frowned "so he's aloud to go out and risk his life to protect me but I can't even leave the room to protect him"

"you know it's not like that, Master Caius is a vampire king do not forget that, if he can hold himself against a pack of werewolfs single handedly without injury, I fairly sure he can defeat one vampire – even if she can see the future. Not to mention he has the help of other highly skilled vampires, he will be fine"

"you can't possibly know that, no one can" I replied angrily

He looked at me curiously "do you doubt the strength of your mate Isabella"

"no of course not I . . ."

"then he will be fine" Alec interupted

"Isabella, may I suggest you go back to bed before you collapse there, after all you wasn't meant to wake up for another few hours yet and I can see that the drug is obviously not out of your system yet" Jane said with and underlying concerned tone

"no, I'm waiting till Caius get back, I won't rest until then" and with that I began to walk around the room

It had only been a few minutes before I began to feel how tired I really was. I sat on the floor still determined not to fall asleep!

"Alec" I heared Jane say to her brother and my eyes shot open. He was walking towards me.

"come on Isabella, your going to pass out if you don't sleep and what use will you be to Master Caius then"

I hadn't thought of that so I gave in. Alec placed me on the bed

"it's Bella by the way, only Caius calls me Isabella" I told him sleepily

He chuckled and said "of course _Bella_ " putting an emphasis on my name and then I finall fell asleep again.

When I woke up I was in the arms of my mate! Oh my god was I happy to see him it must have been at least 3 days but felt like a lifetime!

"my love, I was wondering when you would awaken" he said

"I missed you so much please don't ever leave me again, I don't think I would survive it"

"Never again, I promise, the situation has been handled and Alice Cullen is in the dungeon awaiting trial"

"Trial?" I asked inquisitely

"Yes the trial will be taking place this afternoon, all vampires have a trial no matter how severe the crime but do not worryI will make sure she gets what she deserves" and an evil smile appeared on his beautiful face. The only time that happened was when he was plotting, even if Alice did try and kill me I kinda feel sorry for her having to face the punishment of my mate! He was very unforgiving even when I wasn't involved!

"I was thinking, we've been together a while now and after all that's happened"

"What would you like me to do cara mia?" I asked me

"Change me, I'm ready and now is as good a time as any, I'm only getting old and at least if I was changed I could protect myself a bit better" I pleaded

"Of course I will change you if that is what you want love but just remember it is my job to protect, human or not. When did you have in mind?"

"Well I want to do a few things first, kinda like a bucket list"

He looked confused "okay how about you write this _'bucket list'_ as you call it, up and I will take a look, now if you'll excuse me I have to deal with the trial downstairs, I'll be back in a couple of hours Jane is just outside if you need anything"

I nodded my head and he left. I should probably appoligise to Jane for everything that happened when I woke up so that's exactly what I did. I opened the door and like Caius said she was standing right there

"Is there something you need Is" she stopped herself "Bella?"

"Acually I just wanted to appoligise for earlier, I was quite rude to both you and your brother when you was just trying to help me, I hope we can be friends"

"of course we can Bella, I've liked you ever since you walked through that door you know, if there's anything you need just ask me, I can see us being great friends"

I smiled and then had an idea

"actually there is something you can help me with , I have to write a list of things I want to do before my time as a human is over and I was wondering if you would help me"

A big smile appeared on her face before she said "I would love to"

We both went onto my room and I pulled out a pad and wrote,

 _BELLA'S BUCKET LIST_


End file.
